


holy Light

by hito_ritabi



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first shot at a video game fic that has a main character as a mute. Well, Serge does talk, you just never get to read it and you have to assume of what he's saying by a person's reply.<br/>Anyways, the reason I'm writing this up is because I was battling the Sky Dragon and got my first GAME OVER so far with this try through the game- and it's not even a New Game+. So, it has sparked the idea to write it up. ^^ Originally written in 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy Light

_**Thus the life force called Serge** _

_**was not even allowed** _

_**to be born into this world.** _

_**Fate has no forgiveness for** _

_**those who dare stand against it...** _

 

It all started a long time ago. Before I was ever born, long before my father was born, and long before Dario and Radius lived. The future of El Nido and the whole world rested on the shoulders of Crono and his young friends. Crono lived happily until he met a princess and a scientist. With them, they traveled back in time and forward in time fighting against a great evil.

 

The evil was known as Lavos. A monster who had come to earth long before Crono’s time and burrowed deep into the center of the earth. For hundreds of years Lavos grew, slept and ate the essence of the planet. When Lavos finally awoke, it was up to Crono and his friends, along with a girl named Schala Zeal, to stop him.

 

They battled him in many time eras. The future, the past and the present. In the end, Lavos was destroyed and Crono and his group could rest. But, not even their souls could rest for long, for I was born in the sometime future after they had passed on.

 

It wasn’t my being born that was the problem, but the storm that happened several years later. The storm carried myself, my father Wazuki and his good friend Miguel, deep into the heart of the Sea of Eden. A voice called to them to enter the grounds of the deserted metropolis, and they did. That was the day my father changed, and eventually turned into the man known as Lynx. Miguel died there, though, in the Sea of Eden, as did my father. I had been healed and set adrift by Fate outside of the sea. I was carried home. Wazuki, no Lynx, was carried to the mainland, Zenan.

 

At the same time, a clone of Schala had been made and set loose to travel through two worlds. Later, when I was seven, I was attacked by a black panther. That event changed my life. I had been set on the balancing scales of Fate, and the world I knew was divided into two. The world where I had survived, I grew up in, though I was very afraid of cats. I still am, by the way. The world where I had perished from the panther continued to flourish even without my presence. That is the world the Schala clone came from.

 

After sleeping in and getting yelled at by my good friend, Leena, she sent me out to gather her some scales. After gathering them with the help of her dog, Poshul, we met up at Opassa Beach. There we talked a bit, and then I heard this voice saying my name. Looking out to the sea, I remembered times when I was a child, and then when the panther had attacked me. Next some force of energy erupted beneath me and I feel through the ground, just as it seemed a wave was coming at me.

 

I landed on the beach and fainted. I woke up to one of the old men from the village and his komodo. Poshul returned to me and told me she couldn’t find Leena anywhere. I returned to the village after going through Lizard Rock again, but I noticed the monsters that dwelt there were different.

 

After speaking with Leena and learning that I was dead, I went up to Cape Howl, the place where I had carved “Serge and Leena Forever” into the stone atop the cliff. I arrived to find it my grave. Some men found me and kicked Poshul off the cliff! Just when we were about to fight, some girl interrupts and jumps down beside me. The next thing I know, the men are running off and girl’s telling me her name is Kid.

 

After a long while, I had arrived in Viper Manor with the help of several people. From then on, I had learned just about nothing about my death, a man called Lynx or the Dragoons. In the manor a prophet told me that I was one chosen by fate, and that because of being attacked by the panther ten years before, the world had split into two.

 

Much later in my quest to help restore both worlds, I had to enter a place called the Dead Sea, and learned it was once called the Sea of Eden. After many battles, I ran into the ghosts of Crono and two of his friends. They were angry with me and blamed me for the destruction of the world. Next thing I know a man called Miguel appears and explains what the children had meant.

 

Apparently, there is no one future. The worlds are divided by choices made and those you haven’t made are gathered in the Dead Sea. He also revealed that the Dead Sea was actually a ruin from the future. The date at the front of the area read “2400 AD”, and before I had found a machine that revealed some information about Lavos.

 

Some time before going to the Dead Sea, however, my body had been switched with Lynx’s, so now I looked like him and none of the people I had met before would aid me in my battles. I had to struggle to get more people to help me before even attempting to enter the Dead Sea.

 

Upon leaving the Dead Sea, the dragon that had saved us explained that in order to stop the real Lynx now parading around in my body, we’d have to enter the Sea of Eden in another world. I tried, but discovered I needed to look like myself first and have the six dragon’s blessings.

 

After fighting the Red Dragon for the second time, I acquired the help of his pet Salamander. From the Blue Dragon I got the Blue Whale to help. The Black Dragon gave me the Grim Reaper to help aid me. The Green dragon had given me a Genie to help, and lastly the Yellow Dragon, the first for me to fight, gave me the ThundaSnake. Before, when I had gotten help from the Blue Dragon, he had also given me the Frog Prince.

 

Though, even with all their help, I still need help from more. I now quest out to defeat the White Dragon, and get his blessing. Afterwards I can acquire the Dragon Tear, needed to activate and enter the Fort Dragonia to return to normal. I would also like help from the Red Wolf, Golem, Sonja, Mother Ship and the Unicorn, but they will have to wait.

 

“Serge?” Karsh asked me. We were on our wooden boat, I was still borrowing it from Korcha, heading from Water Dragon Isle to Sky Dragon Island.

 

I blinked and looked to him. “Hm?”

 

“Why are you starring off into space like that,” He asked, “We’ll be at the island soon.”

 

“I know.” I replied quietly. I was remembering how it all started and how I was trapped in Lynx’s body until I could get back my own.

 

“Serge feel-um okay?” Leah, sitting beside Karsh, asked.

 

I smiled and tried to look as happy as I could while stuck as a feline demi-human. “Yes. I’m okay.”

 

“Good!” Karsh stated. “There’s the island.”

 

“It won’t be long now.” I said to myself aloud.

 

We docked at the island and ran up the many stairs. In the center of the ruins at the top, the white Sky Dragon waited for us. For me. To test me, and to make sure I was worthy to enter the Sea of Eden.

 

The Sky Dragon spoke to us, “Well done. Thou hath gained the protection of the Five Dragons. Let me test thy skills to see if thou art truly worthy to enter the Sea of Eden!”

 

The dragon roared and the battle began. After a long and hard battle, my friends and I had defeated the dragon. The dragon awarded us with by giving us the aids Saints.

 

“Thy skills, I acknowledge,” the dragon said. “I will grant thee protection of the Sky Dragon.” I was given the sixth relic, the white relic. “The Dead Sea had disintegrated, and the gates of time have been opened. With the divine protection of the 6 dragons… Venture deep beyond the Pearly Gates, across the dimensions.”

 

“Across dimensions?” Karsh asked me. “Does this mean we have to go to the other world again?” I shook my head, not sure how to answer him, for I wasn’t even sure of where to go. Right then, my only goal was to get returned to normal.

 

When departing the island I remembered the words the shaman of Guldove had told me a while back. She told me to return to my home world and speak to the shaman there to get the Dragon Tear. We left for Opassa Beach and passed through the worlds using Kid’s Astral Amulet she had given me after being poisoned when we escaped from Viper’s Manor.

 

Without a moment to loose we hurried to the metal boat given to us by Norris and left to Guldove. Sadly, I had to change course and head off to a hidden island with Riddel, Viper’s daughter. I left to the small island with Riddel and Karsh.

 

We arrived in the small hut to find a young blonde. I stepped up to him and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Yes?” He asked.

 

“This cannot be! You are Dario!” Riddel questioned the young man. “But of course you are. This is another world. You are alive and well in this world!”

 

Karsh’s eyes were wide. “Dario! That’s right… We’re in another world.”

 

The man blinked. “Are you saying you know who I am?”

 

Riddel was taken aback. “What did you say!? No, this cannot be…”

 

Karsh frowned. “Cut the crap, Dario. Of course we know!”

 

A young woman dressed in a long dress and a white hood came in. “Do you know this man?” She walked to the other side of the wooden table. “It has been four years since this man washed ashore, clinging on for dear life. Everyday was a battle between life and death, but miraculously, he made it. However, this man has no recollection of his past whatsoever…”

 

Riddel looked from the woman to Dario. “Yes, Dario. You do not remember me? I may be the Riddel from another world, but every day, I have always… And yet you do not remember who I am?”

 

The young man put a hand to his forehand. “Riddel? That name moves my heart… I have a feeling I have lost someone very dear to me… Forgive me… I just cannot remember.”

 

“If only there was something to reawaken your memory…” Riddel got an idea. “Yes, I know. Take a look at this.” Riddel pulled out a pendant I had tucked away. “This pendant is a memento from your mother…and a gift you gave me when we got engaged.”

 

“This is…” the young man thought hard.

 

“Try to remember!” Riddel urged. Radius came walking into the room, though I have no idea how he got word that I was here… “We have been together since we were little. And we will continue to be… I will always be there for you, Dario…”

 

Dario remembered. “Riddel… R-Run…” He backed away from us and fell onto the floor. “Agh!”

 

A voice called to us. “Riddel… Riddel… That’s right Riddel…”

 

Radius was shocked at the black aura surrounding Dario. “Th-This is bad!”

 

The woman went to Dario’s side. “W-What? What’s wrong?”

 

Radius yelled to her, “No! Don’t touch him!” She didn’t hear the man in time and touched Dario, and was flung back.

 

Above our heads we saw the demon sword I knew. The evil sword.

 

“What the…!?” Karsh asked. The sword stuck itself in the ground in front of Dario. “The Masamune!”

 

“Dario!” Riddel called and shook her head as Dario picked up the sword. A voice called to us, though we couldn’t understand it.

 

Radius prepared for battle. “I knew it! The Masamune never actually disappeared from Death Gate. It just returned to its rightful owner.”

 

Karsh blinked. “Wait a minute! Then that means Dario’s still…”

 

“What really happened!?” Asked Radius. “I thought Dario died fighting demons on the Isle of the Damned!?”

 

Karsh paused. “Actually…” Karsh told us of how he and Dario had found the Masamune deep in the heart of the isle. He watched as Dario walked up to the sword, then Garai appeared and cursed at all living things. Dario picked up the sword; Karsh realizing the sword was haunted by Garai’s spirit.

 

Dario turned around and swung at Karsh, missing. Karsh was forced to pull out his axe and battle until he weakened Dario. He pleaded Dario to stop, but Dario raged on and hit Karsh to the floor. Just when he was about to kill Karsh he screamed for Karsh to kill him. Karsh begged Dario to snap out of it. Garai’s ghost appeared again, calling Karsh an idiot, and announced that he would first kill Karsh and then Riddel. He said he’d let the Masamune sate itself on Riddel’s blood, and laughed at the mere thought. Karsh was angered, stood up and swung at Garai, but due to him being a ghost the blow went through and knocked Dario over the cliff.

 

Lynx then appeared on the scene and explained that Dario was killed by demons. Karsh wanted to argue, but Lynx asked if Karsh would actually tell everyone what he had just done. Lynx told him not to worry, and to tell them Dario was killed by demons and everything would be fine. Karsh thought. Lynx picked up the sword.

 

Karsh finished his story just as we were outside of the hut. Radius nodded. “Know I understand. Dario was possessed by the sword.” Dario, still with the black aura, and the Masamune came walking out to us. “Prepare yourselves!”

 

“I guess there’s no way outta this!” Karsh agreed.

 

Riddel shook her head. “I cannot face Dario in battle!”

 

“To abolish the darkness we must defeat the Masamune!” Radius explained. “It’s the only way to save Dario.”

 

Garai’s ghost appeared over Dario. “Face the enmity of my sword!” The battle began.

 

Using red, green and yellow spells as well as physical attacks, Dario went down after a tiring battle. He flailed about, holding his head and then fell onto one knee. The evil aura dissipated and the sword glowed high in the air.

 

“Hmph!” Radius nodded. “It appears the Masamune found a new master.”

 

Karsh yelled. “What!? Lynx!!!?”

 

“Do not panic. Look around you.” Radius assured him.

 

Riddel looked around. “Birds…! The birds that fled are coming back!”

 

Radius smiled. “I no longer sense the slightest bit of malice from the Masamune. There is no more fear succumbing to its enmity.”

 

A voice called to us, but not Garai’s voice. “Huah!! You awake, Masa?”

 

Another voice called. “Yeah… But looking back… I think we’ve done something terrible.”

 

The first voice laughed. “Heh heh… No one will know if we don’t tell.”

 

A third voice chimed in. “HEY! What were you two up to!?”

 

The second voice began. “Yikes! It’s Doreen!”

 

The first voice shook. “N-Nothing! We don’t remember a thing!”

 

The third voice sounded sure of itself. “Hmm, I see… Well, just to make sure you’re not up to any mischief… I’m coming along.”

 

The second voice sounded happy. “Alright! How many centuries has it been since the three of use got together!?”

 

The third voice sounded still sure. “Ok then, let’s go!”

 

The Masamune fell down into my hands, and before I could do anything my old Sea Swallow had been transformed into the Mastermune. Dario then began to wake up, seeming like himself.

 

“Where…am I?” He stood up. “Riddel… Is that you, Riddel? What happened to me?”

 

Riddel smiled. “Dario… Thank goodness… Your memory has returned.”

 

Dario blinked. “Memory? Oh, yes… I had taken hold of the Masamune when… Forgive me, Karsh…for what I have put you through.”

 

Karsh shook his head. “Ahh, forget about it!”

 

Radius nodded. “Although your memory has returned, let us not forget the harsh reality which lies in wait. Come.”

 

The woman came out of the hut. “So… You will be leaving… I have been prepared for this day…” She walked back up the stairs to the door. “Farewell… I wish you all the best…” She opened the door and returned inside.

 

Riddel looked down. “Everyone is hurt and separated… Inexperienced and incomplete… However, by living as such, we may change for the better into something bigger… Something more…gentle…”

 

We returned with Dario to the ruins of the manor. He was completely shocked to see it like that. He wanted to know where the General and the others had gone. He wanted to know where she and Karsh of my home world were. Radius explained that everyone had left to the Dead Sea and would never return. Dario wanted to know why they had left, and Radius told them they left for the Frozen Flame. He told him that they had been swallowed up by a terminated time line and have perished along with the Dead Sea. Dario found it ironic that only he had survived. Riddel and Karsh cheered Dario up by saying that no matter what they are still themselves, Karsh had even added some humor in.

 

Karsh told him that Zoah and Marcy are still there, and that they could still call the old dragon stable keeper. Dario agreed and thanked them. He announced that he did not care how long it would take, but he would rebuild the manor. Radius even said it might be time for him to come out of retirement! Karsh nodded in excitement and cheered on the challenge. He said that even though they were from different worlds, the Four Devas were back in business. Dario fell over and Karsh blinked.

 

“But…maybe minus one.” Karsh said. “I don’t think you’re fit for battle yet.”

 

Dario nodded. “Forgive me… Four years of isolation have taken their toll.” Riddel went to Dario’s side and asked if he was ok. He simply told her to take an item and handed a spell technique to her. Dario stood back up and promised to rest and concentrate on building the manor.

 

Riddel nodded. “I’ll help, too. Plus, I have an idea… Ha-ha-ha!” We left it at that, not even daring to question Riddel.

 

I finally understood why I had seen the ghosts of the general, Riddel and the Four Devas, plus a few others in the ruins before I met up with Crono and his friends. I didn’t understand it then. Now I do, thanks to Radius’s insight.

 

Though I wanted to speak to the shaman of Guldove, Karsh kindly reminded me of Earth Dragon Isle in the other world. He explained that since there was the dragon in my world, there should be some monster in the other world. Though I doubted it, we left to Opassa Beach and teleported to the other world.

 

We arrived in the cave where the Earth Dragon had been, but didn’t see him. We walked up to the edge of the rocks to investigate. Karsh nodded in defeat, saying that the dragon doesn’t exist in this world. Just when I was about to tell him “I told you so”, Van disagreed pointing to something on the ledge high above our heads.

 

The monster said, “Let those who disturb the peace of this land be punished!”

 

Van blinked. “It’s coming down!” The monster jumped almost right on our heads and forced us to battle.

 

The monster roared. “Quid me vis? I am the Criosphinx. And thou hast trespassed on my domain! Why must thou turmoil to this land bring? Now turmoil onto thee, I give… Depending on how thou meet this trial thou may be allowed to alive here leave!”

 

I lowered my eyes, thinking: “Great! Some kind of test is exactly the thing I don’t have time for!”

 

“However, this be an island to which no man has visited for aeons and the Criosphinx is grown quite bored…” It continued. “If thou possesseth the courage to math thy wits to mine, thy sins may be forgiven when thou answer correctly my questions six!”

 

“What the hell is this guy talking about,” I asked myself. “It’s hard enough to understand what he’s saying, but to match my wits that… Now I’m getting confused.”

 

“Now riddle me this!” the monster ordered, and began to think.

 

“Riddles?” Karsh asked.

 

“He’s joking, right?” Van asked me.

 

I shrugged. “Just defend for now.” We all defended and the monster continued to blab.

 

“Usus est magister optimus. Here be an easy one to start off with!” The Criosphinx nodded. “Auburn nay the burn, Iron pyrite nay the fool, All that glitters is nay, but silence be… Answer my question! What is it be?”

 

I blinked and began to think. “Uh, can we get another round to think?” Karsh asked. I shook my head and began to browse through my active spells.

 

“All that glitters,” I thought aloud. “Let’s try this spell.” I went ahead and casted ElectroBolt, a yellow spell.

 

“What the hell,” Karsh yelled at me, “You just healed him!”

 

“Dimidium facti qui bene coepit habet. Well begun is half done. Now, here my second riddle be…” The Criosphinx said. I smiled to Karsh and he quieted down. “In my anger, I see… Both the rag to charge at, and the flag to stop at. Blushing, I walk the royal carpet.”

 

Van nodded, “Oh! I know this one! My dad used to tell me it all the time!” Van smiled and confidently casted Inferno, a fire spell.

 

“Verus, thou art correct,” The Criosphinx stated.

 

“Well at least you didn’t heal him unlike genius here,” Karsh insulted me.

 

I shook my head, “At least I got the riddle right!”

 

“Now riddle number three! Bene rem gere!” The Criosphinx nodded. “It isn’t easy being…A friend of the planet, with the jealous monster’s eyes giving me a sign to proceed!”

 

Karsh thought. “Well the planet’s normally covered in forest, and forests are green… This is too easy!” He smiled and used his highest technique spell, Axiomatic, a green spell.

 

The Criosphinx nodded. “Thou catch on quick! Question four. Accipe! Mare et caelem et viola. Give me a melancholy gloom, but a first prize ribbon, makes me feel I’ve royal blood.”

 

“Royal blood?” I asked and thought hard.

 

“You idiot,” Karsh stated. “Knights in the old days were considered royal and called ‘blue royals’.”

 

“Got it.” I nodded and casted Aqua Beam, obviously a blue spell.

 

“Velim tibi ita persuadeas… Just two more to go!” the Criosphinx said, as it seemed to be having fun. “Like pontoon nay the knave, or Jolly Roger nay the bones, even the top rank of self-defense, be no protection from the Plague.”

 

“I don’t get it.” Van said.

 

“The Jolly Roger is a symbol of a skull and crossed bones,” Karsh explained, “Normally seen on pirate ships as the main flag.”

 

I nodded. “Aren’t the bone white and the background black?”

 

“Then which is it,” Van asked, confused.

 

Karsh nodded. “Sixty percent of the flag is black, so use a black spell, Van.”

 

Van nodded, unsure. “Okay.” Van casted Free Fall, a very strong black spell.

 

“Verus, thou art correct.” The Criosphinx nodded, relieving us. “Nigra in candida vertere. By deduction alone ye should my answer already know… What the extorted one is bled, with knuckles of fear. The plumage of a coward when faced with the hottest heat.”

 

“That makes no sense whatsoever,” Karsh screamed. “How ‘bout I just use another tech?”

 

“No!” Van and I called together.

 

“When you’re really scared you grip your hand and make a fist,” I began, “If you grip too much the circulation ends and your knuckles turn white. Knuckles of fear!”

 

“So, what am I casting?” Karsh asked blankly.

 

“WHITE!!!” Van and I screamed!

 

“Okay,” Karsh replied, “Don’t have ta yell…” Karsh then casted Meteor Shower, a good white spell.

 

“Sat prata biberunt! Gratulor felicitati taue!” The Criosphinx nodded in approval. “Thou hast solved all of my riddles! Thy brains are strong as thy brawn! Bene vale! Bene valeto! Always be diligent in thy practice! Me tibi commendo! Vale! I take my leave of you! Farewell!”

 

The battle was long, but really it was short. The Criosphinx flew up and when the dust settled we were standing there alone.

 

“Where to now?” Karsh asked.

 

I lowered my eyes and almost tackled him out of anger. “If it wasn’t for you we would be on the road to getting me restored!”

 

Van grabbed me, “Chill out, Lynx. I mean Serge…” I sighed and calmed down within a few moments.

 

“Let’s just go.” I said. We left the caves the same way we had in the other world, using the sand boil near the entrance. We landed harder than normal though. “OW!!!” With one step we all fell to the ground.

 

“Great, we sprained our legs.” Karsh shook his head. “This is what we get for following a demi-human only interested in turning into a human.”

 

I sighed and ignored the comment, pulling out three braces for each of us. “This should help.” I said, giving them each one. After we had successfully put on the braces we left the island and returned to Opassa Beach.

 

We quickly found the boat in my home world above the city Termina and left for Guldove. On the way I asked Karsh if he wanted to side-track me any more. He said that he didn’t know what I was talking about, so I dropped the subject. Van understood though and giggled.

 

Upon arriving we ran over to the shaman’s tower and entered after showing the guard the Dragon’s Emblem. I then ran up and spoke to Steena. She agreed to let me borrow the Dragon Tear, and announced that she’ll accompany me to the fort to make sure that it doesn’t get shattered like the other one had.

 

I decided, we needed some structure to keep Karsh and myself from arguing, so I sent Van home and replaced him with Steena. After taking several minutes to help Steena allocate her spells and put on good battling equipment, we left for the docks.

 

From there we boarded the boat and headed off to Mount Pyre. After running through the mountain caves, we were once again at Fort Dragonia. I knew all too well that this wasn’t the fort I had been at before, but I planned to go in none-the-less.

 

Arriving inside, we see a pedestal. Steena instructs me to place the Dragon Tear on it, and that the fort should open, meaning I wouldn’t have to run around again and disarm all the locks. I do so, and for a moment we hear loud rumbles. I didn’t ask questions. I just picked the tear back up and took a deep breath.

 

After taking a quick break outside to get some fresh air, we head deeper into the fort, to the elevator. Upon entering, we see my body floating in the air. It is Lynx, still parading around as me and even using my name!

 

“Heh… So you finally made it.” He said, turning to us. I took note that the idiot’s changed my clothes to some ugly uniform like what I am forced to wear in his body. “But, this is as far as you will get… It’s a little too soon for you to get your original form back.”

 

“Try and stop me,” I challenge and the battle begins. I had underestimated his strength and retreated.

 

“Heh.” He said, “Give it up, Serge. Everything is merely a dream.”

 

“We’ll see!” I yelled back. After re-equipping myself, I nodded and challenged him again.

 

“Heh, it’s no use.” He said and the battle began again. After a long battle, and using many white spells, we won. “Impressive. I may have underestimated you. Anyways, I must get on with my affairs. Besides, it’s too late…! Good-bye, Serge…” And with that he faded away.

 

“Think he’s dead?” Karsh asked.

 

I shook my head. “Doubtful. Let’s go.” I knew Lynx wasn’t gone. He had faded so many times during my battles with him, that you never knew if you were fighting him or one of his shadow cats.

 

I remembered the strange machines back in the other world’s fort and wondered if they worked here. I went down the elevator and put the big egg I had found in Fossil Valley. The machine turned out to be an incubator for dragon eggs. It hatched my egg and out popped a little blue and yellow dragon. The dragon saw me and looked around. He bounced onto the other empty slots of the incubator. He wondered where his big brother and sister, and kid brother and sister had gone. Then he asked if I was his mother! Before I could answer he jumped in front of me and said, something about me being his father.

 

“Uh,” I looked to Karsh and Steena, who were both laughing behind me. I looked back to the baby dragon. “I’m not either your mother or your father.”

 

The baby dragon sniffed. “Will you take me to motherrr and fatherrr?”

 

“Sure.” I said. I didn’t care, but I didn’t want to leave this poor little dragon to wander around the fort alone. I couldn’t even take him back to the Dodo’s nest I had found him in, he wasn’t a Dodo. Besides, going to Termina or the manor would mean I’d have to pass through Fossil Valley anyways if I went by foot. So what was another little creature going to hurt?

 

I told the baby dragon that I’d call him Draggy and decided to have Steena leave my party for the time being. She agreed and left back to the pedestal near the entrance. I told her that should wouldn’t have to worry about her allocated elements or anything, and that I just wanted the dragon to follow me around so it wouldn’t get lost.

 

I found it odd to continue through the fort. There were absolutely no monsters! After opening two chests, I continued up with Karsh and Draggy. Then to the doors and walked in, well almost did. Steena came up from behind me.

 

“Serge,” she said. “You must proceed alone from here. You must see and confirm for yourself who you really are… Truth shall manifest itself, once you believe in your heart.” Then she faded away. I nodded and walked in alone.

 

After being told about the ‘evolution’ of the human kind, I was restored. I left the room and returned to Karsh and Draggy.

 

“Serge!” They called, amazed.

 

Steena reappeared. “Serge, you have regained your identity without being led astray. Your eyes, which foresaw the truth, shall help you regain you trust among your comrades…”

 

“The Dragon Tear shattered.” I told her.

 

“There is nothing we can do about the Dragon Tear… Its shattering result does not come as a surprise. However, you also carry the fate of the Dragon Tear from another world. The broken pieces of love and hate; although contradictory, they are two sides of the same coin. A mysterious force may come to light they the two pieces are united. Perhaps this force will be the legendary Chrono Cross… The only problem is, the shrine, which is said to give life to the Chrono Cross, is nothing but a cavern inside Divine Dragon Falls. Serge, you may hold the key to bringing for its powers.”

 

We all nodded. Steena faded away again, and I had gained the Tear of Love. My story is not yet done, not by a long shot. There is much more to tell you, but for now I’ll end it. If you truly want to know what happens you’ll just have to look inside yourself for the answer.

 

_\- Serge_


End file.
